


This Can't Be Happening

by Hitrashi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Actor AU, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, hidashi, its a lot of fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitrashi/pseuds/Hitrashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is acting in a film where he is an older brother who dies tragically. Once he meets his "brother" he starts to fall for this 16 year old with a stupid tooth gap, and he needs help fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

Save Me, is the new movie that is coming out soon and _wow_ was it compelling. Hiro looked at the summary he was given, His character and his friends were to save the world from his own invention— simple right? Well, it has some twists, not to mention the many, _many_ times you will cry. What’s even better is that Hiro is the main character and he is going to have _so_ much work, of course the 16 – _and a half –_ years old is rather excited he doesn’t have to go to school, cause you know, being an _actor_ and all. He was sitting out on a comfy chair in a lounge, waiting to meet the other cast members for the first time, he was a little nervous, most of the actors were well known and everyone _loved_ them, while Hiro here was an “unknown.” Obviously, Hiro didn’t expect any less; they always do this, bringing one unknown actor in the midst of many loved ones, it’s not uncommon.

Hiro sighed as he tapped his foot nervously against the tile floor of the set and listened as he heard voices from the door to his right… could it be them!? _Oh god._ Hiro chewed his bottom lip and looked expectantly at the door. The boy was about to open the door to check, but _just_ then the door opened and these picture perfect people stepped out… _shit…_ Hiro stood still and awed at the group of actors and actresses. One tall skinny women with blonde hair, another who was short with black hair, a purple stripe in it, who, by the way, seemed as if she could _literally_ kill _you_ with a stare, a big and buff guy with dreads, though he wore a smile and a guy with orange hair wearing a beanie, and a goofy smile. Though, Hiro’s big brown eyes didn’t look to them, they were focusing on the tall guy in the middle, and yes, Hiro was _definitely_ checking him out. This guy was tall with, from what Hiro could deduce a _realllyyyy_ nice chest, and looks that could _kill_. He could assume who was who from the character descriptions: The blonde was, Aiko , the shorter purple-haired was Leiko, Wasabi was the bigger guy, Fred was obviously the laid back guy who seemed to be joking with the others… and that left Tadashi Kenshi, his “brother.” Oh god _no_.

Aiko’s gaze went to Hiro and just like that they already big eyes widened instantly and a squeal escaped her lips.

“Oh my god! It’s Hiro Akio!” She exclaimed with a wide smile, her perfect teeth shining as she did so.

The girl’s big pink glasses got off set from the bridge of her nose as she rushed over to him and put her arms around him with a big and tight hug, “Hola, Hiro!! I’m Aiko Miyazaki!” her accent apparent as she spoke to him.

“You don’t know how _much_ I’ve heard about you! Everyone says you’re some sort of an acting prodigy! Oh gosh! You _do_ have that adorable teeth gap!” She said, or maybe it was squeaked? He couldn’t decide.

Hiro’s face flushed a bit from the attention he got from Aiko and sheepishly smiled and looked aside _“It gives you character!”_ people would say, to which Hiro would shrug and not pay much attention, it never really bothered him anyway. “Thanks! I’ve heard great things about you too, well I mean… that’s given since you’re _the_ Aiko Miyazaki, who is _very_ known for all of your roles, _and_ all of the commercials you’ve been in, _and_ the makeup sponsorships oyuve done…” he explained, rambling a little, trying to explain his thoughts. The blonde simply waved it off and grinned at him as she held him close to her body, practically squeezing him.

“Do you want me to introduce you to the others?” she asked as she spun him around and crouched down to meet his gaze, which was amazing she was already quite tall and was even wearing heels, the younger boy couldn’t help but smile and nod at her offer, I mean he would’ve been able to introduce himself, but it’s always nice to have help.

“Right, so this is Leiko,” She said with a smile.

The girl, or rather Leiko hummed and had a slight apathetic look on her face, she leaned off her left foot and approached him “Hiro Akio…” she said, as if she was testing his name, and how it sounded. “Hmm… not bad” she said with a nod as she smacked him on the back and smirked slightly “Nice to meet you, welcome to the group.” She said and Hiro smiled weakly after getting hit in the back, even if it was a “nice” and “friendly” gesture, it hurt like _hell_.

“Isn’t she just lovely?” Aiko said smiling as he pulled Hiro on to the next person, Wasabi No-Ginger.

“Hello Hiro! Name’s Wasabi!” He said, quickly wiping his hands with a hand wipe before extending his hand to Hiro’s, who shook it politely and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Wasabi,” the black haired male said as he looked up at the bigger guy. At least Wasabi seemed friendly enough.

Aiko pulled Hiro back and whispered to him “Just don’t mess with No-Ginger’s organization and his things if you ever go into his trailer, funny enough, him and his character share their ‘clean- freak’ nature…which isn’t bad _at_ _all_!” she added quickly, then looked back to Wasabi who was wiping his hands once again. Hiro nodded and Aiko pulled him along to meet Fredric, who was humming some tune, probably some Marvel movie. The guy smiled and high fived Hiro with a simple “Sup man! Freds the name and comics are my game, and so are videos games, and… well, a lot of…. stuff,” a smile on his face. To Hiro’s surprise the guy was actually the son of one of the big creators of the movie, as Aiko told him as she pulled him along. Last but not least, Tadashi. Hiro took a deep breath and cleared his throat as he looked up to the guy. Hiro’s face had a slight blush already and luckily Aiko was looking at Tadashi, who was returning the look, though Aiko had an encouraging smile, trying to get the hat wearing guy to speak up. Tadashi looked to Hiro.

_Hiro Akio huh…who knew my “brother” was going to be so … so tiny? So young? No… so god damn **cute**. _

Tadashi’s face looked as if it was studying the younger male, whose face was… a little red? Was he embarrassed?  Tadashi gave him a smile, hoping to give the other no reason to be embarrassed or afraid, he held his hand out “Nice to meet you, I’m Tadashi Kenshi” He said with a light voice.

Hiro felt so much more comfortable with this guy, the way his voice sounded, so welcoming and loving, almost… brother-like. _Suppose that’s why he got the part._ Hiro smiled a little and extended his hand “Uh… likewise, Tadashi,” he said, Aiko looked over at the two, _seems as if these two will be getting along great!_

The blonde had a smile on her face as she watched, she then left them be, considering she finished with Hiro’s little introduction, and deciding to let Tadashi and Hiro get more acquainted with one another.

“So ‘bro’ nice to _finally_ meet you!” He said, He put on a goofy smile, his teeth showing the gap he’s had since young.

He looked the other over once more, trying to be subtle; he thought he was doing a good job at it.

Tadashi took the time to watch Hiro’s face as the other “Subtly” checked him out, god was this kid adorable or _what_? Tadashi studied him, soft looking face, still having big cheeks that still make him look younger than he is, his eyes big and brown, god he looked like bambi! Big brown eyes that are quick to study and observe… _geez someone needs to help me_. Oh god cupid _definitely_ hit him, straight through the heart. Tadashi had to stop this, considering they were costars who _just_ met. _Its fine, its cool! Hiro Akio is not cute and definitely is **not** checking me out right now. _ Tadashi cooled down and cleared his throat, which caught Hiro’s attention, letting his eyes trail back up to meet Tadashi’s eyes.

“So, you excited? I heard this is your first big movie,” Tadashi said with a smile, trying to make pleasant conversation.

“Oh, yeah, I am _really_ excited – but y’know, nervous too…” the kid trailed off as he gave Tadashi a shrug. “I’m sure you’re used to this stuff, right?” Hiro asked.

“Ah.. I mean, I’ve had my fair share, this isn’t _too_ bad,” Tadashi said as he out a hand up in a slight motion that said “ _its not much of a big deal”_ to which elicited a snort from Hiro.

“Really? Come on you’re one of the most beloved actors in the entire world, and you act like it isn’t a big deal, what an nerd,” Hiro said shaking his head. The way the other had spoken made Tadashi worried…did he piss off Hiro? Did he come off as if he is full of himself? Oh no, no, _no_.

Tadashi was quick to change his answer and laughed a little, nervously, but was hoping it didn’t show too much “I-I mean, like, you know, it isn’t something to be too worried about! It’s something you’re supposed to have fun with, I mean after all, I die within the first 10 minutes, ” Tadashi said with a shrug, to which Hiro laughed a bit, it was all…bubbly and genuine, it feels as if everything about this kid was genuine and still childlike, a rare quality to have. Tadashi laughed with him “ _Man,_ being an older brother sucks! We _always_ die in movies!” he complained to which Hiro couldn’t stop laughing at, it wasn’t even the fact it was funny, just he felt so at ease, he kind of just wanted to laugh.

 _Oh god he’s too cute._ Tadashi smiled a little as he watched the sixteen year old laugh, this was to throw Tadashi off _so_ badly, how is going to act with that idiot around? The only good thing is that his character was a protective and loving brother, and Tadashi Kenshiis going to have _no_ problem “acting” like that around Hiro.


	2. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is asked to spend more time with Tadashi, to which he agrees graciously.

Today was the first day of filming. _Oh great._ Hiro walked into the studio with a slight headache, who knew being a star in an upcoming movie was going to be a pain in the ass? Ass soon as he stepped in, three people whisked him away quickly to a set room, they sat him down, fluffing his hair up, putting foundation on his face, slowly applying some concealer, after all he’s 16, and puberty is a bitch. As Hiro was getting powdered up, his costars were all having a coffee break, _except_ Tadashi, he would always ask for tea, something about nostalgia.

After a good amount of time, Hiro was change into his outfit, thank god it was comfortable, I mean no one wants to wear some ridiculous outfit (though he was told that, that will come later on.) The male sighed as he grabbed a packet of gummy bears, grateful his agent mentioned his love of them to the person in charge of the food table. He was busy eating the sweet chewy little bears, though, normally he would bite off the heads and give them a new body he but he was an actor for god’s sake! Now he just decapitates them and eats their heads, he does have to grow up a _little._ As the male bit into a new gummy bear he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned down and faced the person who had tapped him, it was the director, Robert Callaghan. He smiled at him, his face was aged, he was rather old anyway, but, man, was he a creative guy. 

“Hiro, I have a request for you,” Callaghan said with a gentle tone, looking at Hiro with a smile.

“What’s up?” The shorter boy asked, looking up to him.

“You know how Tadashi is supposed to be your brother…” He started “I need you to spend more time with him” Callaghan explained “First of all, it would be good for our ‘brothers’ to be interacting and having a good relationship off screen as it is on screen, and you need to get closer with him in order for your relationship to seem real, and not forced.” He clarified with a exasperated sigh, expecting Hiro to get annoyed, as many other stars have been.

 _“Spend more time with him”_ spend more time with _Tadashi._ Him. Tadashi. **_Together_** _._ Hiro’s eyes lit up with delight and nodded, probably _way_ too quickly. “I would love to!” he said “—I mean, that’s cool, I can deal with spending some time with that nerd,” He said shrugging, because he didn’t want to be too obvious. He _tried_ to be discrete. Keyword: _tried_.

Callaghan let a wave of relief wash over him “Oh good,” he said, then patted this shoulder “that’ll be more convenient, and could you explain this to Tadashi? I’m sure he would like to know as well,” the grey haired man said as he left him be.

Hiro was practically bouncing inside, he quickly went to Tadashi, going behind him and poking him in the side “Hey! Tadorkshi, I have some news for you!” Hiro told him, already making a new nickname for the taller male.

Tadashi jumped at the jab to his side “Hiro!” he yelped “What is it?—wait did you just call me ta _dork_ shi?’ He asked with a face that read _“The hell man?”_

Hiro sighed and waved his hand “Whatever, whatever, anyway, the thing is, we need to spend _loads_ of time together. Director’s orders! I agreed to it already so, you have _no_ choice!”

Tadashi’s heart leaped, Hiro wanted to spend time with him? _Off screen?_ Tadashi felt rather excited. _Not like I would choose not,_ Tadashi thought with a soft smile directed to the other, “You _knuclebrain_ , what if I didn’t want to spend _so_ much time together, don’t go around deciding my freetime,” he huffed out, making a fake glare at the shorter boy, who had a slight scare, he smiled after noticing the others fright “You’re lucky I _want_ to spend time with you,” He said, running his hand through the other’s ruffle-worthy hair.

Hiro beamed at the words and touch, accidently leaning into his touch “Hell yeah!” he exclaimed as he tried to keep his bouncing a minimal. He was glad the other wasn’t mad at his quick consent to the suggestion. Hiro hummed, a little sad as Tadashi pulled his hand away from his hair. “So you wanna grab some ice cream after filming is done today?” he asked, eager to spend as much time possible with him.

“Oh, sure! That sounds pretty cool,” Tadashi replied with a grin, he flicked his nose “We got some filming to do, genius” he said as he pulled away and dragged the male to the set, where they were calling his name.

After a reasonably long day of filming, Hiro set out to go to Tadashi’s room and ask him if they could change their plans to go have dinner instead of getting ice cream, since it was kind of late. Hiro pushed the door open to find Tadashi sleeping on his chair, now the “cute” and “adorable,” thing to do would e to slowly shake him and wake him up. Unfortunately Hiro didn’t thik of that and jabbed his side “Tadashiiiiiiiiii get up,” he whined, the male made a sound of distress and grabbed the hand that poked him, feeling the small hand in his hands made him open his eyes to see a very embarrassed Hiro over him “Uh…” Hiro started.

Tadashi quickly let go and coughed a little “The hell was that for? Do you have to be such a paaaaain,” he asked with a yawn, the got up “Ready to go out on our da-break, yeah, our… ice cream _break_ ,” he said.  


“Well… about that, I was thinking we should get dinner? Cause its late and ice cream would be lame at this time…” Hiro trailed off, he didn’t want to seem to be all “let’s go out and eat like a _couple”_ Hopefully Tadashi wouldn’t mind.

Tadashi’s heart felt like it was going to literally burst, was hiro asking him out to dinner? That’s totally a date _right_? Right…! Tadashi shrugged “Are you paying, is the question?” he asked, raising a brow.

“With my money, I could buy the whole restaurant,” Hiro said smugly, but of course he was joking, I mean, he doesn’t have _that_ much money. Hiro quickly smiled “So you’re game?” he asked once again for clarification.

“As long as you’re paying,” Tadashi said in a light voice, as he got up and grabbed his hat

Hiro smiled as he zipped up his jacket a little “C’mon you big nerd,” he said as he rushed outside and to his car, all by pulling Tadashi by the wrist.

Tadashi was out of breath from running “Us… nerds... don’t have much – h-hah—stamina… ” He said, resting his hands on his knees as he waited for Hiro to start the car, which thankfully happened rather quickly and Tadashi got in, relaxing against the passenger’s seat.  

Hiro stated the car up and drove to a rather a high-end restaurant, who coincidentally was a hot stop for couples. Once they entered, got seats, ordered their food, Hiro got mac’ and cheese with a side of salad (because you’re _never_ too old for mac’ and cheese,) while Tadashi got a margherita flatbread with ravioli as a side, they finally relaxed.

“How was your first day of filming?” Tadashi asked Hiro with an interested gaze.

“Honestly, its not as bad as I thought, except when you get all giggly and can’t stop,” Hiro explained “But if you want me to be honest it was really cool seeing how a movie set works, in commercials they’re a little simpler and you don’t even have to talk.” He said with a shrug.

“Mmhm, they are _preeettty_ cool,” Tadashi agreed as he yawned “But holy crap, they do take a lot of your sleep and energy from you” He said as he smiled a little lazily.

Hiro couldn’t help but blush, yeah the other had been _really_ cute when he was asleep, but the way the male had been, lazily slumped against his hand, watching Hiro with a sleepy gaze made him flush a little “Oh wow! Would you look at that, there’s food!” Hiro said, a little too loudly, which got him an annoyed hum from Tadashi “Alright, alright,” he said, stretching out as he groaned.

Just like that the food arrived and the two started to basically inhale the food, after a long day, what can you _expect_?  

The bill was paid for, God bless paychecks, and the two walked out. Of course they _had_ to be met with cold air, Hiro shivered and his teeth chattered “G-gross,” he mumbled. It was too cold for a tiny guy like him.

“Goooood Hiro do I have to do everything for you,” he said as he engulfed the small guy in his coat and arms “Feeling any better shortstuff?” he asked smugly as he walked with him his chin resting on his head.

Hiro’s eyes widened “u-uhhhhh, yes, definitely,” he said as he nuzzled back into him “C’mon the cars that way,” he said as he walked to vehicle with the other still on his back, his arms around him and his head still resting on him. “Guh… too tired,” Tadashi mumbled as he pulled away as they entered the car.

“Want me to drive you home?” Hiro asked as he started the car once again, putting on the heater and letting it circulate, warming both of the cold male’s bodies. Tadashi laughed “Nooooo just drop me on the street, you knucklehead” he said sarcastically, which definitely earned a punch to the shoulder.

“ _Wow_ Tadorkshi, I never knew you could be so _mean_ ,” Hiro said, acting to be hurt as he drove onward.  


“I get meaner the longer you know me,” Tadashi said smiling “Well okay, I don’t get that much meaner, maybe a little more sarcastic, honestly if people are around me that long, I think it they can bare me enough to tolerate my sarcastic comments,” he said shrugging “Turn right here,” he said pointing out to the next turn

“M”Kay, and I guess you’re right, why not be more comfortable around people who you like,” Hiro agreed as he parked the car

“Well, out you go dork,”Hiro said “Pay me back in ice cream tomorrow!” he told him as Tadashi left and went into his house. And cue the happy faces and stupid gushing over Hiro’s date. He covered his face in his hands and smiled widely “Holy crap… I can’t believe we went out together, for our own reasons, and I got to know him better and _wow_ ,” Hiro gushed to himself, his voice muffled and hot. This was too good.

And on the other side of the door, Tadashi was grinning, “Hell yes!” he practically shouted “First date: Success,” he said as he set his hat aside, went upstairs and flopped down onto his bed, with a way-too-happy-for-no-reason smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it might seem really rushed, i wanted to update it as soon as possible??? Just cause i dont wanna be one of those people who never update. also! Please contact me if you have any ideas for the story, i already have an idea but it would be cool to put in some of your guys ideas??? my tumblr is: askjackfire.tumblr.com or you can go to my hiro one: iamthehirohamada.tumblr.com
> 
> And i will try my hardest to write more! School can be a pain, and creativity is hard sometimes


	3. Amusement Park Date [Part I]

Days were getting longer and longer, and Hiro was getting tired of filming so much, but he couldn’t lie, it was rather enjoyable to act with the rest of them. Though he couldn’t tell whether that outweighed the amount of sleep he gets every day, which by the way, isn’t enough. Hiro had barely any time to hang out with Tadashi off set, which to his dismay, really didn’t seem to bother Tadashi all that much. Though the shorter male was told, that they would have a day off, to let the actors “recharge” and relax _._ Thankfully, that day was coming up, (it was tomorrow, if you wanted to be specific)and Hiro knew exactly what he would do. Absolutely _nothing_.

Tadashi had a smile on his face; it was the greatest idea for the day off! He would take Hiro to an amusement park and they would ride roller coasters and Ferris wheel and he would buy him candy floss, and ice cream, it would be the best day! He could pay for the expenses and everything, now he just has to get Hiro to go with him. I mean, of course all it is, is a full day devoted to them hanging out, and being together, _not a date, just us hanging out, He did offer to take me to a restaurant and that turned out very well…_ the older actor thought to himself, then again It’s been months since the two actually hung out. Tadashi slowly approached Hiro, who was leaning against a wall, his phone in hand, supposedly playing a game.

“Hey, Hiro!” Tadashi called out to the other with a smile on his face, his hands slightly fixing his blazer and patting down his pants a little.

Hiro let out a small sigh as his gaze moved from his phone to Tadashi “Hey, what’s up, nerd?” he asked.

He pulled his hands away and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes “One, don’t call me nerd, you _knucklehead_ , and two, I was wondering what you were going to do for the day off?” Tadashi asked.

“Well, _ta-dork-shi_ , I was planning on doing basically nothing, why do you ask?” he questioned his head cocked to the side slightly; maybe he wanted to spend some time with him? Oh that would be the best news to the smaller actor.

“Well, I was already planning to go to an amusement park”— Lie no. 1—“And I didn’t really want to go alone, and I already asked the others”—Lie no. 2—“And since you’re available, maybe we could hang out? I have all the expenses covered,” Well, that one was true. Tadashi was shifting from foot to foot as he waited for an answer from Hiro.

“ _Weelllllllll_ I guess I can,” Hiro teased as he looked at him “No, but seriously that sounds _super_ cool,” Hiro said as he smiled “How would transportation work? Can you pick me up?” he asked.

“Yeah, I can do that, or _y’know_ , you could drive there yourself,” Tadashi answered, with a slight shrug.

“Yeah, _but_ you owe me, cause I drove you back home the first time we went out,” Hiro responded with a huff.

“You still remember that?” Tadashi asked, as did Tadashi but he hadn’t expected him to think of it either,

Hiro sighed; of course he remembered it, unless Tadashi thought it was so irrelevant it wasn’t important enough to remember “… Yeah, I guess so,” he said shrugging, trying to seem rather apathetic about it.

“Ah, I thought I only remembered it, _and_ the fact _you_ got mac ‘n’ cheese at a fancy Italian restaurant…” Tadashi said as he shook his head, as if he, to which Hiro let out a “ _Ha,_ ” and punched him in the side; Tadashi would be lying if he said that it _didn’t_ hurt.

“Regardless of what food you got, I remembered the date,” Tadashi said as he shrugged.

“Oh, well that’s good, ‘cause I would feel weird if I only remembered it…” Hiro said, his voice trailing off as an awkward air settled around them. Tadashi let out a soft breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I need you to give me your address so I can pick you up tomorrow,” The taller male said, to which Hiro just handed him his phone.

“Put your number, ill text you it!” He explained as the other nodded, fumbling a little with it as he put in his number and his name (though it would be changed to “Nerd” as soon as Hiro got it back.)

The two parted their ways as the day of filming slowly ended, and once again Hiro was exhausted, the only thing that was currently holding his life was being able to hang out with Tadashi for a full day tomorrow. Hiro went home, texted Tadashi his address and flopped down onto his bed and smiled a little, rather excited for tomorrow, which was definitely mutual on Tadashi’s side. Who, by the way, was finding it hard to fall asleep.

As the morning came, Tadashi already knew what time he was going to pick up Hiro, how he was going to get there, what he was going to say, and how he will escort Hiro to his car. Tadashi really wanted this to be _perfect_.

Hiro was panicking, I mean, what does someone wear to a day at the amusement park!? Does he go casual? Or maybe he tries to fancy it up? No, no, no… and it didn’t help that his cat was walking all over his clothes, dammit who knew it would be so difficult to dress for this?

After basically an hour of choosing he decided to wear a regular stripped shirt and some skinny jeans, something he couldn’t seem to figure out with so much time. Sadly, his hair was a lost cause, so he didn’t even bother expect running his fingers through it for a little. Tadashi got into his car and went to drive to Hiro’s place, his fingers nervously drumming the wheel.

            Hiro was rather worried as he knew Tadashi was _very_ punctual and the time was slowly creeping closer to the time he was meant to be picked up. Hiro was pacing up and down, right, maybe he was a little nervous; _‘I mean what if I do something stupid?’_ As these thoughts slowly consumed Hiro, there was a knock at his door and a soft voicing saying “It’s Tadashi!”

            Hiro’s heart leapt as he went to get the door, he opened it up and Tadashi, as usual, was looking amazing, and like Hiro: nothing too fancy, thankfully. Hiro smiled looking up at Tadashi “So we ready to go Kuncklehead?” The taller one asked.

            “As long as you are, _dork_ ,” Hiro replied smiling at him, ignoring the stupid nickname the other had given him. Hiro was gently pulled out of his house, he locked it since his mother was out, and followed Tadashi out. Tadashi took the smaller one with him, opening the side door for him “After you,” He said, his voice sort of light and it almost sounded sing-song like. Hiro sat down a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Tadashi sat down and looked at Hiro “Seatbelt.” He directed as he did the same and started the car up “The park isn’t too far from here, so we’ll get there relatively quickly, is that cool with you Hiro?” He asked.

Hiro nodded and smiled “Yeah, I guess we can do more stuff since we can get there quickly, right?”

“Suppose so,” And with that, Tadashi started to drive from the driveway of the home and onto the road.

“Hey, Tadashi, what music do you like?” Hiro asked as he put on the radio, surprisingly the music that started to play was soft and sort of indie

“I like anything soft and sweet, it’s easier to concentrate with, I guess,” Tadashi said, not taking his eyes off the road, but had a soft smile on his face.

“Hmm…” Hiro said as he clicked through stations with a studying look on his face, landing on something familiar Hiro kept it on an alternative station; he lowered the volume a little as it played a song, _“…’Cause we could be immortals, immortals, Just not for long, for long….”_

A soft hum came from Hiro as he listened, Tadashi wasn’t too fond of it, but he did admit it was a nice song, his fingers tapping the tune against the wheel. Hiro laughed a little once the song ended and something much louder and a little more aggressive came on and Tadashi cringed.

“Hiro maybe we should change the station…” he said as he tried not to look too disgusted “We’re almost there anyway,” He added as he pulled up to the parking lot. The park was much bigger than Hiro anticipated, and there were a lot of people, at least from what Hiro could assume from the couples and families walking out of their cars to the entrance. Hiro was a little worried, he doesn’t like crowds all that much, he can handle them, but it isn’t ideal for him.

Tadashi parked the car and smiled but slightly frowned when he saw Hiro’s worrying face “Are you okay?” He asked him.

“Yeah! I’m good, thanks Tadashi,” He said as he got out of the car and smiled a little, Tadashi let out a sigh as he slightly crouched to the others level.

“Hiro,” he said, in a voice Hiro can only describe as motherly, Tadashi ruffled up Hiro’s hair and smiled “If you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine, just know I’m by you side alright? Now lets have some fun!” He said in a reassuring voice.

Hiro smiled genuinely after that “Thanks,” he said as the two walked to the entrance together. Hiro was excited once again, he hasn’t really gone to one of these in a while, and not to add on that he’s going with his super attractive and super nice co-star. He was definitely going to have fun. Until he saw everyone’s eyes land on Tadashi. Oh _hell_ no. Hiro’s hands automatically latched onto Tadashi and mumbling a “I don’t like crowds,” to make up for his actions.

Tadashi wasn’t one to complain though, the way the boy clung to him, almost possessively, made him smile “That’s fine,” he replied as he let him continue his hold.

The two approached the entrance, got their tickets and went in. Hiro, still was holding on to Tadashi, which was accompanied by a slight pout on his face. This was a fun day, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa sorry guys!! i havent been able to write, and i had to cut this into two chapter, sorry guys ): but i really hope you enjoy this!!!!
> 
> EDIT: i am s o s o sorry about this, but i cant really continue this fic, unfortunately i'll have to leave it be as it is, i havent been able to get back into writing and its a huge block for me :o im sorry guys

**Author's Note:**

> Actor!Au where they are all actors in a film (which by the way is Big Hero Six, i just didnt want to have it as the title and i had to change the character's name in the movie too so its just easier) the ship is Hidashi. It'll have multiple chapters


End file.
